


You Are My Family

by itsametaphorforlife



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chris has got a lot of probs, F/M, Protective!Nick, Some Fluff, hurt/ comfort, violent threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsametaphorforlife/pseuds/itsametaphorforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were with Alicia when the events at the church went down. You had witnessed Chris fail to help Madison and decide to confront Chris about this. Chris isn't happy with you, but Nick is even more furious with Chris...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame summary lol! This was done as a request from the lovely kawiitickles on my tumblr account (http://mintyfreshmichonne.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Request: Okay but like Nick protecting Reader from Chris? Like i love Nick being all big brother but Chris is loosing it and I JUST WANT PROTECTIVE NICK. <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I’m going to go get some air.” Alicia said, getting up from the couch and handing you the remote. 

“Oh okay,” You had said, knowing your friend needed some time to herself especially after the day you’ve all had. You had all known making it to the Abigail residence would be difficult, but you never imagined fighting a church full of walkers. Still, you all knew what had to be done, yet when you and Alicia turned and saw Chris just watching as Madison writhed under a walker, you knew Chris had to be confronted. 

Alicia left the room, leaving you alone to watch whatever pre-recorded old movie was playing in the background. You began to feel uncomfortable by the silence and decided to go find Nick, but as you sat contemplating, you noticed a familiar figure leaning against the exit. 

“What are you watching?” Chris asked, nodding to the TV.

“I’m not sure.” You admitted, noticing the flat demeanor of his tone. “But you can watch whatever you want, I’m leaving.” 

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked as you stood up to leave. 

“Chris,” You said, standing in front of him now, “I saw what you did back there at the church.” 

“Whatever you think you saw, you’re wrong.”

“Dude, you froze up. Why didn’t you try to save your stepmom?” 

Chris clenched his jaw, tightly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about (Y/N).” 

“Why are you lying to me? Chris, I think you need help.” 

“I need help?” Chris said, grabbing your arm tightly. “You can’t tell anyone about this, do you understand?” 

“Chris, please. You’re hurting me.” You said, struggling under his grip. He was a few years younger than you, but he was no doubt stronger. 

“If you try to tear my family apart with your lies, I’ll do a lot more than this.” Chris grumbled, low so only you could hear it. 

“Hey man!” You heard Nick shout from down the hall. “What the hell do you think you are doing?” Nick made his way over to you in seconds. Chris just stared at you, daring you with his eyes to say something off-putting to Nick. 

Nick saw how uncomfortable you were and immediately his eyes went to Chris’ grip on your arm. “Let her go, Chris.” Nick said in a low voice, glaring at his younger step-brother. 

“Fine.” Chris said, letting go of your arm and turning to walk away. 

“Oh no,” Nick said, stepping in front of you and blocking Chris from leaving. “You’re not getting off that easily. Why the hell were you threatening (Y/N)?” 

Chris was silent and you could see Nick clench his jaw. “I’m not asking again, Chris.” 

“It’s none of your business, Nick.”

“You made it my business when you put your hands on her. Now tell me.” 

“I saw him hesitate to help Madison,” You told Nick, who turned to you curious. “He just watched as she was almost bitten, but Alicia got there in time to help. I tried to confront him about it and he got angry.” 

“You lying bit-!” Chris screamed, launching himself at you. Nick turned and pushed Chris away before any damage could be done. Chris fell to the floor and Nick stood between you two, one hand still lingering on your arm protectively. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Nick said, “But I swear to god if you ever pull this shit again, if you ever come near (Y/N) again, I will not hesitate to kick your ass. Do you understand me?” Chris was silent, eyes shining at Nick almost blankly. Chris clenched his jaw and got up and walked away like a wounded dog with it’s tail between it’s legs.   
When Nick had seen Chris safely out of viewpoint he turned to you. “Are you okay?” 

You thought for a moment too long, still-processing everything. A single tear streamed down your cheek, the result of too much adrenaline coursing through your body. Nick put one hand on your cheek, looking you directly in the eye. 

“I don’t know,” You admitted honestly. “I don’t want to come between you and your family, I was just doing what I thought was right.” 

“Look at me. (Y/N), you are my family. I’ll find a way to deal with Chris. He’s not going to come near you again.” You sighed and allowed the warmth of his palm to sooth your cheek. 

“(Y/N), it’s going to be okay.” You nodded and embraced Nick tightly, wrapping your arms around his middle and burying your face on his chest. He placed one hand on the small of your back and brought the other one to your head. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you, okay? I promise.” 

“Okay.” You breathed, feeling safe and warm.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick wouldn’t let you sleep alone that night. Not that you minded in the slightest, it’s just that you didn’t know if you were ready for this next step in your relationship. When you settled into the bed and Nick wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close and burying his face in your hair, you knew you could get used to this. 

Several hours later a gunshot went off, waking you in a cold sweat. The first thing you noticed was Nick’s absence, the second was Chris, standing by your bed with the knife you kept by your bed in his hand. You were paralyzed with fear. 

To your luck, Nick ran in the room, hearing the gunshot and wanting to make sure you were okay. His eyes jumped from you to Chris and you could almost physically see the blood drain from his face. 

“Get out!” Nick yelled, charging after Chris. Chris slipped out through the backdoor in a flash, taking the knife with him. You knew Nick was about to follow him. 

“Nick.” You said softly. He turned to you and ran over, taking your hands in his and examining you. 

“Are you hurt? (Y/N), did he hurt you?” 

“No, I’m fine.” 

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N). I couldn’t sleep so I went to talk to Celia. I was only gone for a few minutes.” Nick was rambling, out of breath. 

“It’s okay, I’m fine.” 

“But what if something had happened to you while I was gone? How could I live with that?” 

“Nick. you’re here now, and I’m okay.” He pulled you in for a deep kiss. 

“You realize I’m never leaving your side ever again right?” He breathed when you had both parted the kiss. You giggled, only half hoping he was joking.


End file.
